Shirosora Diamond / HaSky
Shirosora Diamond is one of the main Cures of Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Diamond is a smart and very gentle girl. Diamond is quite calm that's why people would describe her as shy, which is wrong. She is quite opened and has her own mind. Diamond always follows the "voice of her heart"; she does the things she thinks are right instead of what people want her to believe. Her catchphrase is . Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. She is represented by the white color. She has also a form change that is called . General Information Personality Diamond is a smart and very gentle girl. She is sometimes referred as Queen by others due to the fact that she is one of the smartest students at her age. Diamond is quite calm that's why people would describe her as shy, which is wrong. She is quite opened and has her own mind. However she has good manners and would never say anything that would offend others. Despite her calm, kind and gentle personality, she is also very passionate and energetic. Diamond always follows the "voice of her heart"; she does the things she thinks are right instead of what people want her to believe. Appearance In civilian, Diamond wears a light blue dress with a black belt over it. The belt has a golden heart-shaped buckle in the middle of it and the ends of the belt are tied around it. Under the dress, she wears a white shirt. She wears dark brown ankle boots and greyish white socks that reach to her knees. She has brown hair that is usually worn as twin tails, held by white ribbons. Her eyes are green. As Cure Whitney, her hair becomes longer and change to white. Her eyes also change to white. Her hair is still tied in two twin tails held up by grey, heart shaped ribbons. She wears a white/light blue dress with double-layered skirt. Her belt is light- und dark blue with a golden heart, which holds her commune. She wears golden bracelets and white boots, which are knee-length. Relationships Family *'Shirosora Kumiko' - Diamond's grandmother. Friends *'White' - White is Diamond's fairy partner. White usually is more opened and understands how Diamond feels. She usually tells the others what Diamond thinks or feels like, which Diamond doesn't like at all. *'Low' - Low is Diamond's boyfriend. He first fought against the Cures but fell in love with Diamond. After this he decided to stop fighting against them. Due to his behavior, Diamond likes to call him "cute", which always surprises him, gets confused, starts blushing and tells her 'that he is not cute'. Etymology - Shirosora comes from meaning "white" and meaning "sky". So Shirosora means "white sky", a obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Whitney. - From the English word diamond for the clear colourless precious stone, the birthstone of April. It is derived from Late Latin diamas, from Latin adamas, which is of Greek origin meaning "invincible, untamed".http://www.behindthename.com/name/diamond Cure Whitney - Her Cure alias is based on the given name and surname Whitney, which was originally derived from a place name meaning "white island" in Old English.http://www.behindthename.com/name/whitney Nicknames - A short version of the word Diamond, which is her actual given name. Diamond is called that way by FairySina because she likes to shorten "long" words. However in the series, Dia is mostly used by Low, who infact only calls her "Dia". Pretty Cure Cure Whitney is Diamond's alter ego. She holds the power of intelligence and controls the power of time. She is the sixth and final Cure from the whole team. She is also the last member of the Cold-Color Trio. Alone, Cure Whitney can perform White Freeze. And later Crystal Speed, after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Azure, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Whitney got the ability to use the attack Sweet White Hourglass. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. Vanilla Royal is the only form change, Cure Whitney can use. Most of Vanilla Royal's powers involve snow, as well as having its own attack, Merry Magic Wonder. Pure Jewel Whitney is a super form of Cure Whitney that she obtained in the Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Movie for the first time. In this crossover season, she and the others get PreCards to change in this form. Attacks - Vanilla Royal= *'Merry Magic Wonder' - Vanilla Royal's attack. - Sub Attacks= Cure Whitney used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * - Cure Whitney freezes the time for some seconds to give the others more time. * - Cure Whitney concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * - A sub attack used by Cure Whitney, where she creates a white energy ball, that launches towards the enemy. }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Shirosora Diamond to transform into Cure Whitney in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to white. Then, Diamond appears in front of huge hourglass. She gets covered by a lot of sand from the hour glass. After some time, the sand disappears and her complete outfit appears. Then her golden bracelets, her belt and the golden heart at the belt appear. After this, her brown hair begins to shine in a light blue color and becomes longer and her hair color changed. Her hair gets tied into two twintails. At last, she puts her commune on her belt. Then Cure Whitney does her Speech. References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters